Do I hate You? Do I Love You?
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Songfic Number V! Kairi sits on her bed, thinking about her new lover. She hardly knows anything about him, and yet she's drawn to him. She feels like she knows everything about him, but she can't. She loves him, and yet part of her hates him. Who is he?


_**Do I hate you? Do I love You?**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: for those of you who read my profile recently, the pairing in this story will shock you. I'll leave it at this, it's on my top seven despised. Anyway, enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: I hate Everything About You is owned by Canadian Alternative Rock band Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Kairi lay there, collapsed on her bed, naked and euphoric, thinking about him.

_**Every time we lie awake...  
**_

She loved him, and that was the part that confused her. He was a brilliant young man, strong, handsome, very, very calculated in his every action.

But the most important thing to her was...

He knew how to satisfy a woman. In every essence of the word satisfy.

_**After every hit we take...  
**_

Kairi had just returned with him from a wonderful sensual dinner, and they had just finished their evening ritual of satisfying each other. He was off taking a shower, she was just laying there, blissful and thinking about when they met.

_**Every feeling that I get...**  
_

She had despised him. Him and his stupid little quirks, and the silly things he said at any random time.

He always knew how to read a room, always knew how to brighten a moment, always knew how to make people like him.

But now, now she loved him, she loved everything about him, and yet...

_**But I haven't missed you yet...**  
_

...She didn't.

Something about him drew her to him, and she didn't know what. She didn't like that, being drawn in by something that she didn't understand. She had left Sora for that purpose, she didn't like that she was drawn to him on instinct. She left Riku alone for that purpose, something about his air drew her to him, and she didn't know what.

So now, here she was, with the lover of her dreams, having the life she always dreamed of, yet she didn't understand him.

_  
**Every roommate kept awake...**  
_

He was kind...

_**By every sigh and scream we make...**  
_

He was gentle...

_**All the feelings that I get...**  
_

He was smart...

_**But I still don't miss you yet...**  
_

Yet when they met, he was so crude.

_**Only when I stop to think about it...**_

_**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?!  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?!** _

Come to think of it, she'd never even met his family. Did he have any? Should she care? This was another example of how little she knew of her lover. 

_**Every time we lie awake...**  
_

He had an affinity for the Destiny Islands...

_**After every hit we take...**  
_

He was acrobatic...

_**Every feeling that I get...**  
_

Yet, he was so unfeeling at times. He was great, yet he was cruel at some points.

_**But I haven't missed you yet...**  
_

Maybe that was why Kairi was attracted to him, why his air had such a seductive effect on her...

_**Only when I stop to think about it...** _

He was unpredictable... 

_**I hate everything about you!**  
_

Yet he was obvious...

_**Why do I love you?!**  
_

He was different...

_**I hate everything about you!**  
_

Yet he was the same as all the others...

_**Why do I love you?!** _

**Only when I stop to think...  
About you, I know...  
**

He was a flirt...

_**Only when you stop to think...  
About me, do you know...  
**_

Yet he was loyal...

_**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?!  
You hate everything about me!  
Why do you love me?!** _

Suddenly, Kairi awoke from her thoughts, and realized that he had opened the bathroom door, and exited, walking out with naught but a towel. 

_**I hate!  
**_

She smiled sweetly.

"Darling."

_**You hate!  
**_

He smiled back.

"Dearest."

Kairi spoke up at last, as she seductively crawled over to the other end of the bed.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?" He chuckled.

_**I hate!**  
_

"Why is it that I love you? I mean, I still have the same problem, I don't know why I'm drawn to you."

_**You love me!**  
_

He chuckled as he flipped his hair.

"It's because you know everything about me, got it memorized?"

With that, Kairi smiled as she pounced on the Flurry of Dancing Flames, burying him in a sea of kisses.

_**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?!**_

* * *

A/N: I seriously do not know what caused me to do this! I usually hate this pairing, but I actually did okay! At least, I hope I did! Tell me! And, good news! I'll take song suggestions for songfics, and I'll make a songfic dedicated to the person who suggested it! Send me a song, and I'll do it! Review! Talk to you later! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
